1138
Lamar informs Barnabas he will marry Roxanne. Synopsis : Collinwood in 1840. Those who live in the great house do not know of the the existence of a strange underground vault in the deserted cemetery near the estate. But in the vault this night, Julia and Leticia, under the spell of the warlock Judah Zachery, have attempted to join the head and the body. Julia is forced to leave the vault, and Leticia, thinking Judah dead, soon follows. But her departure gives away the secret hiding place to a very curious man. Gerard enters the vault and attempts to steal the Mask of Baal, but the lightning strikes and Judah starts to come to life. Gerard removes the mask, Judah awakens, and Gerard tries to escape. Gerard crashes into the table with Julia's equipment on it, starting a fire. Judah corners Gerard and prepares to kill him. Act I Judah gets distracted by the fire and Gerard is able to escape, but he leaves the vault open. At Collinwood, Julia pleads with Barnabas to let her go, but he refuses. She claims that Judah is dying and he needs her help. Meanwhile at the vault, Judah is on his knees as the fire roars around him. He staggers to his feet and puts the mask on. Back at Collinwood, Julia says she feels like her body is on fire and tries to escape, but she nearly faints. She recollects herself, and feels that Judah's control over her has ended. Julia asks Barnabas why she would ever help Judah. Barnabas tells her they have to make sure Judah is destroyed, and they leave to go to the vault. Act II Barnabas and Julia arrive at the cemetery. Barnabas thinks Judah must be dead because Julia isn't under his power anymore. He offers to let her stay outside, but she says she wants to see the vault for herself. They enter the vault and find it has been completely destroyed. They find Judah's body under a pile of rocks and Julia pronounces him dead. They close up the vault and Barnabas decrees that no one must go into the vault ever again. At the cottage on the estate, Roxanne reads the letter Barnabas has written for her, explaining that he must devote his life to Valerie instead of her. She is incredibly heartbroken, and notices Lamar is watching her. Roxanne tells him she is thinking about leaving Collinsport forever. She quickly realizes she is confiding herself to Lamar, much to his pleasure. Lamar admits he is still in love with her and offers her another chance to be with him. She is intrigued, but admits she isn't in love with him. Lamar promises he will do whatever he can to make her happy, and asks her to marry him. Act III Gerard is lying in his bed at Rose Cottage, thinking about what happened in the vault. He suddenly feels very tired and falls asleep. In a dream, Gerard is standing in the vault that is on fire. He hears Judah's voice, which says "Find it! Find it!" Gerard wonders what it is he has to look for. He then wakes up and says "of course!" He runs out of his room. Act IV Gerard returns to the cemetery and enters the vault. Meanwhile, Barnabas goes to Collinwood and finds Julia in the drawing room. Barnabas tells her that after speaking with Desmond and Quentin, they have decided to not tell the police about what happened at the vault. Soon Lamar walks in, and seems to be in a very chipper mood. He asks Barnabas questions about how his wife is doing. Lamar tells him that he has never been married until now: Roxanne has accepted his marriage proposal. The news comes as a shock to both Barnabas and Julia. Julia offers her congrats, but Barnabas doesn't say anything. At the vault, Gerard enters and begins removing some of the bricks. Eventually he finds the mask. He removes it, and underneath the mask, he sees Judah, still alive and staring at him. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Michael McGuire as Judah Zachery Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1141. * This is the fifty-second episode and the first of two consecutive episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Gerard's bedroom is the set of Quentin's 1897 bedroom redressed. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room. * Scenic design by Sy Tomashoff. Story * Roxanne's father forced the relationship between her and Lamar. * Lamar's mother honored his father; she respected him, and she said that love was a luxury few could afford. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Judah implores Gerard to find the mask. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Roxanne: (reads letter from Barnabas, his voice); Gerard: Judah Zachery. * TIMELINE: 10:40pm: Roxanne reads the letter from Barnabas. Bloopers and continuity errors * The hand of a crew member can be seen briefly on camera as Gerard searches the vault. * In the opening scene, we see the smoke coming from the vault before the fire has started. * As Gerard leaves the secret crypt, the top of the set is visible. * When Julia and Barnabas go to the crypt, the top of the set is visible. * When Act 2 begins in the cemetery, Julia says a line that is not captured by the microphone before Barnabas says, "Judah must be dead..." * As Julia and Barnabas leave the crypt, the top of the set and a studio light are visible. * When Gerard wakes up from his dream of the fire, there is some other soundtrack noise bleeding in. * Gerard finds the detached head of Judah Zachery, but the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes is visible under the dirt concealing his body. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1138 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1138 - The Trouble with Tulips Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes